La hija bastarda de Fairy Tail
by Sanlina
Summary: Y así, finalmente, ese insano pensamiento llegó a su cabeza: "Lo mejor para todos habría sido que me hubiese muerto de verdad"


**Para empezar quiero explicar mis motivaciones para escribir este fic: Lisanna es uno e los personajes más odiados de Fairy Tail debido a su "inutilidad" y a que es una amenaza para el NaLu. A mi personalmente Lisanna me parece un gran personaje que desgraciadamente está siendo desaprovechado. Pero bueno, no me voy a ir por las ramas con esto que vosotros lo que queréis es leer el fic, solo decir que esto lo he escrito basándome en eso, en que todos la toman cómo un estorbo y con la motivación de que podáis verla cómo algo más que eso.**

 **Aviso a los fans del Nalu que pueden estar tranquilos, esto un fic sobre Lisanna pero no hay Nali. Es más, tanto fans del Nalu cómo del Nali pueden estar contentos ya que según la libre interpretación de cada uno se puede tomar este cómo un fic del Nali, del Nalu o simplemente un fic sobre Lisanna, sin nada de amor.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde su regreso (años si contamos el tiempo que permanecieron sellados en Tenrou).

Así, sin más, un día su vida le había sido arrebatada, había tenido que empezar de cero en un lugar que, aunque lleno de caras conocidas, solo tenía completos desconocidos para la muchacha. La mala suerte del destino hizo que Lisanna fuese "engullida" por Édolas, no era justo pero ella no podía hacer nada, simplemente aprendió a llevar una nueva vida allí, bueno, una reutilizada vida, porque solamente estaba reemplazando a la Lisanna de Édolas.

Pero un día, así porque sí, el Natsu de Earthland, su Natsu, apareció en su nuevo hogar. La muchacha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar a sus brazos, quería gritar y decirle "¡Natsu, soy yo! ¡Soy Lisanna! ¡Tu Lisanna!" pero no podía, le haría mucho daño a los que eran sus nuevos hermanos, Mirajane y Elfman de Édolas. Con lo que no contaba la peliblanca es que cuando su aventura finalizase, ella también sería llevada a Earthland, podría abrazar a Natsu de nuevo, podría recuperar su vida... bueno, puede que ya fuese demasiado tarde para eso último...

Las personas que en un pasado habían sido el centro de su mundo ahora pasaban de ella cómo si realmente estuviese muerta.

Elfman ahora ocupaba su tiempo en estar con Evergreen, Lisanna solo podía permitirse el lujo de estar con él cuando la maga salía de misión con los Raijinshuu. Elfman podría intentar acompañarlos pero el Raijinshuu parecía ya un grupo cerrado, además, ser el escolta de un rubio engreído y soportar las burlas de Freed y Bickslow por su relación con Evergreen (si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación) no era precisamente plato de su devoción.

Elfman no era el único que solía estar ocupado al regreso de los Raijinshuu, Mirajane tenía una extraña relación con Laxus, se tomaban el pelo mutuamente junto alguna que otra insinuación romántica pero nada más lejos de un tonteo, aunque la menor de los Strauss estaba segura que en el futuro de esos dos sonaban campanas de boda. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo peor no era Laxus, lo peor era Yukino, cuando esta estaba cerca Mirajane olvidaba completamente la existencia de Lisanna y su lugar de hermana menor parecía ser ocupado por la maga celestial.

Natsu y Happy, su ex-mejor amigo e hijo respectivamente, habían formado equipo con Lucy, otra maga celestial. Natsu la había conocido en aquel lapso de dos años. Lisanna estaba alegre por ellos, Lucy era amable y simpática, pero era inevitable sentir algo de celos por la maga que ahora ocupaba su lugar en el grupo.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había perdido, la muchacha se dedicaba a observar a sus antiguos amigos desde la soledad, cada vez era más difícil contener las lágrimas. Tan solo era un estorbo para todos, y aún por encima un estorbo celoso de la gente que ahora hacía feliz a los que ella quería, se sentía cómo si fuera escoria.

Y así, finalmente, ese insano pensamiento llego a su cabeza: "Lo mejor para todos habría sido que me hubiese muerto de verdad".

Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, no podía morir ahora pero había una cosa que si podía hacer... ¿Era eso lo mejor? Parecía serlo, aunque era una decisión muy importante, algo que necesitaba de más meditación, pero Lisanna había tenido ya mucho tiempo para pensar y cada día que pasaba se sentía peor consigo misma, con su nueva vida... Si, decididamente esa decisión era la mejor.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se levantó de su asiento, le temblaban las piernas pero ya estaba decidido, "es lo mejor" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Se acercó a Makarov, pero de su boca no salían las palabras. El anciano arqueó la ceja y la muchacha se mordió el labio. Finalmente lo dijo.

Natsu se detuvo en plena pelea con Gray, lo había escuchado, tenía muy buen oído, lo había escuchado... y no se lo podía creer, Lisanna, la muchacha con la que había compartido infancia lo había hecho, había dicho las palabras que Natsu pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio diría: "Presento mi dimisión del gremio"

-¿Pasa algo, Natsu?- preguntó Lucy, quién hacía apenas segundos intentaba inútilmente que él y el mago de hielo se calmaran.

-Lisanna...- murmuró el dragon slayer

-¿Natsu?- insistió la rubia, pero su compañero no la oía, permanecía en estado de shock, mirando incrédulo hacia la que en el pasado había sido su mejor amiga.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- le gritó de repente el mago a Lisanna y todos fijaron su vista primero en él y luego en la muchacha- ¡No puedes abandonar el gremio!

Y así, Fairy Tail, un lugar que siempre se había caracterizado por su alboroto, se sumió en el más absoluto silencio, tan solo se oyó un ruido, el de la bandeja que llevaba Mirajane caer.

-¿Qué? Lisanna, dime que eso no es cierto- rogó la peliblanca

-¡Abandonar un gremio no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman

Lisanna bajó la cabeza mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Es lo mejor...- afirmó la muchacha

-¿¡Lo mejor?! ¡¿Lo mejor para quién?!- exigió saber el dragon slayer de fuego

-Para todos- afirmó mientras finalmente la primera lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su blanquecina mejilla. Natsu se percató de ello y se acercó a la muchacha para quitársela con su dedo índice. Lisanna se ruborizó por el gesto y, sin meditarlo, abrazo al chico y estalló en un mar de lágrimas. Natsu le acarició en cabello sin saber cómo consolarla, el silencio le pareció la mejor opción.

-L-lo siento, soy una tonta...- dijo la chica separándose finalmente de los brazos de Natsu

-No, no lo eres. Pero ahora dime, ¿Por qué quieres irte?

-Porque... porque yo... yo ya solo soy un estorbo...

-¿Tú un estorbo? No me hagas reír, somos una familia Lisanna, cada miembro de Fairy Tail es importante, cada uno de vosotros me hace fuerte, y tú en especial siempre me has hecho muy fuerte.

-Por una vez el idiota de Natsu tiene razón- dijo Gray. Sin darse cuenta todo el gremio se había reunido alrededor de los dos muchachos- Te queremos aquí Lisanna, eres nuestra familia

-Tú me das fuerzas para avanzar cada día hermanita, no puedes irte

-¡Abandonar en gremio no es de hombres!

-Eso ya lo habías dicho- replicó Evergreen a su "amado"

-No, ¡basta!- pidió la peliblanca- sé que soy un estorbo, solo decís eso para animarme, pero no es lo que pensáis realmente... yo no soy una más de la familia, soy... soy como la hija bastarda de Fairy Tail... estaréis mejor sin mí

-No digas tonterías Lisanna- dijo Laxus con su imponente voz y por un momento las lágrimas de la muchacha cesaron- ¿Tú la hija bastarda? No me hagas reír, si alguien se ha ganado aquí el título de bastardo, y a pulso, he sido yo. Yo traicioné a mis compañeros atacando el gremio, pero aún así han sabido perdonarme, porque en eso consiste una familia. Así que deja de decir gilipolleces, si yo soy miembro de Fairy Tail habiendo sido un auténtico cabrón, tú que siempre has sido un ángel con más razón lo eres.

-Vaya, no sabía que tú también podías tener tu lado tierno- dijo Mirajane con una leve risa y el aludido se ruborizó

-¡Ese es mi Laxus!- gritó Freed emocionado por las palabras de su compañero

-¿Cómo que "mi"?- preguntó el rubio pero Freed se limitó a mirar a otro lado sonrojado mientras un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del dragon slayer de rayo.

-Chicos...- murmuró la peliblanca entre lágrimas debido a las palabras de sus compañeros, pero estas lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza

-¡Vamos!- gritó Natsu agarrándola por la muñeca

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-A hacer una misión, los tres juntos, cómo en los viejos tiempos, y no acepto un no por respuesta- ¿Verdad Happy?

-¡Aye!- dijo el gato mientras se apresuraba a escoger una misión del tablón

-¡No, espera!- grito la chica cuando ya casi habían llegado a la puerta

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Si sigues con esa idea de irte del gremio que sepas que no te lo voy a permitir

-No, no es eso...- dijo y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que había "ocupado" su puesto- ¿Lucy, te vienes con nosotros?

-¿Eh?- pronunció Natsu

-¿Por qué invitas a la gorda de Lucy?

-¡Que no estoy gorda, Happy!

-Porque ella es vuestra amiga ¿no? Los viejos tiempos estaban geniales, pero supongo que hay que dejar paso a los nuevos que nos traerán nuevas aventuras y emociones, y Lucy está en tu presente Natsu, y probablemente también en tu futuro.

FIN


End file.
